Teller has a peculiar background as a village. It was initially built as a gold-rush town. The first Eskimos (families of 6) came here after 1918 Spanish Epidemic. Later the Eskimo tribes from Igloo came here and carried with them their own interior Alaskan Eskimo cultural background. Immediately about the time the Iglooo Eskimos arrived, the small group of Diomede Island Eskimos began to arrive, also with their own Island cultural background. Consequently, we have in the Village of Teller three main factions or groups of people that make up our own unique Alaskan village. Along with our own peculiar village body, we have alcohol related situation. In summer, this situation becomes particularly unbearable in that alcohol related incidents increase and disrupt the village routine life style. The increase of incidents is largely related to accelerated 24-hour daylight summer activities; most importantly because the road between Nome and Teller is open during the short summer months. Nome is the only town in Seward Peninsula area where liquor is sold. Now even in winter when jobless rate of over 55% creates feeling of discouragement and boredom, the result is that our alcohol related problems have increased and have continued to become a disruptive catalyst. The Inupiak Coffee Shop and Work Shop will be our means to learn to work together. This in turn will initiate a long term Alcoholics Rehabilitation outlook in our village and direct our thinking towards a unified village body of men and women.